star dancer
by icewaker22
Summary: When Harry's left outside to die at the end of his second year of life it rips the soul shard in his scar out violently making Harry's magic want to take him to safety. The problem is that Harry doesn't feel safe on earth and the stars are so pretty. This will be AU big time. Will be slash. Will have a lot of minor extra crossovers but the only common extra will be Gundam.


Star Dancer

Summary: When Harry's left outside to die at the end of his second year of life it rips the soul shard in his scar out violently making Harry's magic want to take him to safety. The problem is that Harry doesn't feel safe on earth and the stars are so pretty. This will be AU big time. Will be slash. Will have a lot of minor extra crossovers but the only common extra will be Gundam.

Disclaimer: I only own the story idea and some of the bizarre ideas. Everything else belongs to someone else. So don't sue me because I don't make any money off Fanfiction.

Chapter 1

Harry steered his ship the Archangel to the spaceport on some backwater planet called Tatooine.

The planet was a barren, but he supposed that some liked that and the others that were here were either scumbags or slaves. Not that Harry can really do anything about the slaves. He can barely keep them from trying to grab him most of the time, and that's only because he almost never goes anywhere outside of his ship unless he's inside a Mobile Suit.

It just so happens that one such event ended up happening only a few hours later with Harry being forced to watch some tip of pod racing that made what he did on a broom seem tame.

As the races went on Harry was able to talk to the Hutt about prices for the Mobile Doll the Hutt had commissioned. To say Harry was unimpressed that the Hutt was trying to get a better price was an understatement. It got so bad that he threatened to merely put it up for auction knowing that if he did that he would get at least twice as much for the unit. Say what you want about Harry, but after exploring the vastness of space for over a year, he wasn't going to let some fat slug try and cheat him just because he was young. He was thirteen not stupid and as he told the slug, "If something happens to me then you need a new planet seeing as my ship would self-destruct and is powered by an Antimatter fusion core reactor."

That had shut down the threats pretty quickly. It was after that the Hutt offered a bet instead. Harry agreed if only so he could get back to his ship. The chance was simple, the Hutt would pick a pair of dice and Harry would roll them. If the dice rolled an even number, then the Hutt won and would only pay ninety percent of the price, but if they threw an odd number, then the Hutt would pay the original price and let Harry pick out two slaves from the pens.

Harry didn't even try and stop his magic as it made the dice roll a seven. He thought it served the idiot right for attempting to use weighted dice. It was heard that Harry met Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Anakin was miserable. He was cold, tired and scared. He wanted his mom, but he was afraid that if he left his dark little corner, he would catch someone's eye and be taken as there pet.

Having grown up a slave, Anakin knew all about the different types, and if he was honest with himself, he couldn't decide if being a pet was the best thing a slave could be or the worst. On the one hand pets were often taken better care of than other types of slaves, but on the other hand, they are almost always drugged so slowly that they go brain dead. So really it was a matter of belief. Did he believe that someday he would genuinely get free and If so how? The last time someone tried to free him it had resulted in him being sold to the Hutt to prevent the Jedi from being able to use their mind tricks on his owner. Honestly, he wished he'd never met the Jedi seeing as they just made everything worse.

It was as that depressing thought assaulted Anakin once more that he felt it. Like a purr the ran thru his whole body and left him tingling and overstimulated as if he had just had the best sex of his life. A vague sensation of want and need passed thru him and only grew stronger once the door to the pens opened.

Anakin didn't know what he was expecting but to wisp person, wasn't it? The being was male, or at least he thought it was. With a human build and shape Anakin at first thought the creature was one only to see the pointed ears and random flakes of gold, silver and green.

"Witch of them do you want," the guard asked in a rough voice as if he wanted nothing more then to put the pretty being in one of the pens but couldn't.

It only took a second for the being to walk in front of his pen before pointing straight him and saying, "that one."

It took all Anakin had in him not scream in shock as he was pulled out of the pen and forced to stand in front of the being who was to be his master if he understood the situation right. At least his master seemed nice, or maybe that was just the tingling he felt.

"Hello, my names Harry, what is your," Harry said softly as he helped to steady Anakin. Not that it helped much as the second Harry's skin touched Anakin, Anakin felt his penis harden before it started twitching then he felt as if all the muscles in his body were locking up. Less than a second later the best feeling he had ever thought before the world went black.

* * *

Harry had made it back to his ship after he had picked out his slaves in the form of Anakin and Shmi Skywalker knowing that they would need to be picked up at a later time as they are necessary to have the tracking chips removed so he could take them off the planet.

Harry also felt that it was best that he center himself first before meeting Anakin again. He was honestly thrown when he reached the force sensitive boy. Thou clearly not as bad as the boy in question was when he met Harry much to Harry's amusement. After all, it wasn't like Harry didn't know what happened to the poor boy but it was just too amusing. What made it better was that Harry managed to get the boy's mother and if what be had read about mothers was right he would have not only an ally in embarrassing the other boy but also a way to control him. The second part was the most important one as Harry had read about Force users and how they reacted to fae born.

As it turned out to force sensitives were influenced heavily by the midi-chlorians in their body's. The midi-chlorians were attracted to the fae due to the dark energy that they generated in their body's that the midi-chlorians used to reproduce. While usually the midi-chlorians simply gather the trace amounts of dark energy from the universe and that is what lets them maintain a stable number a fae is like an all you can eat dinner that they felt the need to have. This, in turn, makes there hosts aggressive and possessive of any fae that they can get in contact with expectantly against other force sensitives.

Of course, it isn't a one-way street. While the hosts for the midi-chlorians become aggressive, they also become exceptionally protective of the fae that lets them close. This results in a symbiotic relationship where the force user is made exceptionally stronger, but to keep that strength, they need to protect their fae. Fae, on the other hand, is hugely attracted to those that can protect them so strong force users are attractive but not overwhelmingly so like fae is to them.

It was this relationship that Harry expected to have with the slave boy he had picked out. Not out of lust but out of knowledge of their respective natures. As long as the boy could be kept under control and not be let to control their relationship Harry was okay with that ultimately. He was glad that the first force user he had met was too young to be genuinely trying to mate yet as it would give Anakin time to get used to Harry before his hormones got out of control. After all, it midi-chlorians and fae wasn't the only thing that felt the need to mate.


End file.
